1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to toys that roll or tumble down inclined planes. More particularly, the present invention relates to toys that have a variable center of gravity that changes as a function of the orientation of the toy.
2. Prior Art Description
Tumbling toys have been sold by toy manufacturers for over a century. Tumbling toys have hollow internal compartments. A free weight is placed in the internal compartment that is much smaller than the compartment. When the tumbling toy is placed on an inclined surface, the weight moves to the lowest part of the internal chamber. This changes the center of gravity for the toy and the toy tumbles over. Once the toy tumbles, the weight is now at the top of the internal chamber and the cycle repeats. The result is a toy that continues to tumble down an inclined plane until the toy comes to rest on a flat surface. Such prior art tumbling toys are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,254,428 to Myers, entitled Tumbling Toy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,266 to Hyland, entitled Tumbling Toy; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,702 to Silvious, entitled Telescoping Tumbling Toy.
Prior art tumbling toys tend to tumble in a straight line. Furthermore, prior art tumbling toys tend to tumble in only one direction as they tumble or roll down an inclined surface. The applicant has discovered that the play value of a tumbling toy can be dramatically increased by making a toy that randomly tumbles down an inclined surface without following a straight line. The play value of a tumbling toy is also increased by making a tumbling toy that randomly reverses direction as it tumbles, therein sometimes tumbling face forward and sometimes tumbling back forward during the same tumble run. The details of the present invention that allow for these improved characteristics are described and claimed below.